


Sussuration

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [69]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Language, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: ‘God, I love your language; so many words to describe the sound or feel of things’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glory_Jean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Jean/gifts).



> This one owes much to [this](http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/magazine/7654511.stm) BBC News story.

‘Sussuration. _That’s_ the word I was after. God, I love your language; so many words to describe the sound or feel of things — _what_?’

The Doctor trailed off as Rose gave him a look.

‘Oh, like _I_ know what “sussuration” means.’

‘Means “the rustle of women’s skirts”. You _have_ to love onomatopoeia. What about _psithurism_? How can somebody not love the way that trips off the tongue?’

Rose rolled her eyes and said nothing.

‘It gets better. What about _undisonant_? It’s the adjective that describes the sound of crashing waves. Bet you never knew _that_ , hmm?’


End file.
